GUILT Nightmare
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: 1st TC fanfic Derek has a nightmare and when he wakes a surprising truth is told oneshot DerekxAngie Halloween


Hello TC fans this is my first TC fanfic so if it's rubbish I apologise.  
I couldn't think of a better title but I did this fanfic for halloween.  
I couldn't make this story longer sorry and with that over the way let's get on with the story.

* * *

Derek and Angela Stiles walked into the OR after the conference. The patient had somehow had been infected with GUILT. Derek thought he had eradicated GUILT 2 years ago but a patient just had to pop up with GUILT. To make matters worse for Derek it was the strain known as Triti. Derek would have to be careful otherwise the Triti would spread fast and cause big problems.

"Ready Angie?" Derek asked his assistant and wife.

"Ready when you are." Angie replied.

"Let's begin the operation." Derek said as he grabbed a scalpel and made the incision. Derek found the GUILT in the patient's pancreas. The position of the membrane was not good, one mistake and it could all be over too soon.

"Forceps Angie." Derek ordered and forceps were found in his hands. Derek removed the thorns of the corners of a few membranes and removed them from the patient. The Triti, being the pain in the ass it was, spread quicker than previous strains Derek had encountered. He had expected the strain to be more difficult to treat but this was getting over his head. For every one he removed three would replace it.

"Vitals at low 40s doctor." Angie said and handed Derek the stabilizer and watched as the vitals rose to the high 60s. Satisfied that, Derek continued to remove the Triti. He thought at one point he had cornered the Triti only to see it multiply when he removed another triangle at the wrong time. He cursed many times whenever he thought he had the upper hand only to see the Triti wriggle free somehow and multiply.

Derek picked another membrane up and it suddenly turned to mist. This did happen to other strains he had encountered but the mist moved a lot faster this time and he would only have seconds to react, less than that even.

"Oh no you don't!" Derek yelled and suddenly time slowed down around him. His Healing Touch slowed time down as usual but the mist was still moving quite fast, for slow motion that is. Derek grabbed the drain and was about to suck the mist up when something bad happened. He felt something sticky in his hands and saw the drain had melted in his hands! Startled by this the mist took its chance to end the life of the patient. It was too late by the time Derek came back and he just stood there too shocked to move. A patient had died and he couldn't save him.

"You disappoint me Derek." A voice behind Derek said. He turned to see a man who looked a lot like him but he also looked like Adam had. He looked like the un-dead or that he had only just been reincarnated. Even if he looked that way Derek knew instantly who this man was.

"D…dad? No I…I tried my best…honest." Derek said a tear falling down his cheek.

"You didn't save the patient. You could've but you didn't." Derek's dad said in what sounded like Adam's voice but it wasn't said like Adam would say it. "You thought you eradicated GUILT 2 years ago but you were a fool. GUILT cannot be defeated that easily. People are still dying and you are sat here doing paperwork most of the time instead of saving people's lives."

"But…people are taking care of themselves more…hardly anybody needs surgery anymore." Derek said trying not to feel guilty. Derek's dad suddenly disappeared and Derek felt alone until he looked at the doctors and wished he hadn't looked. Blood everywhere. Doctors looked like zombies, Angie lay motionless on the floor and Derek just stood there confused and trying not to panic. Doctors didn't move, just looked distant but Derek walked over to Angie and checked her pulse…none. No pulse! A tear fell from Derek's cheek again and inside his head he cursed.

Derek felt empty inside and didn't care if he lived or died a horrible death. Now Derek knew how Sidney Kasal felt when he lost his wife to an incurable disease. If Angie would've left a will she would wish for Derek to continue helping people without her. He knew Angie would want him to carry on with his duties as a surgeon. Derek stood up and looked into the eyes of the zombie doctors. They were distant and didn't react when Derek waved his hand over their eyes. Instead they opened their mouths and blood poured out of them like a fountain.

Derek ran to open the door but it was locked and the room was filling up with blood fast! The blood would've looked like water if it weren't red or sticky. Derek was running out of time, the blood had nearly reached the ceiling! With one last effort, Derek breathed a lung full of air and dived down to the door. He tried his best to open it but it refused to move. Desperate, Derek tried to kick the door but to no avail. He swam to the top to get more air but the blood had beaten him to it. There was no air left! He should've panicked but he didn't. He made a silent prayer to Asclepius and…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Derek shot awake and would've screamed if it weren't for the girl who was standing beside him.

"Derek calm down," Angie said. "it's just a nightmare." Derek rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He knew taking Angie to eat pizza after work was a bad idea. People say you get nightmares if you eat cheese before you go to bed, Derek found the answer to that the hard way. Luckily it was his day off today and that was just what he needed after that nightmare.

"I'm ok Angie." Derek replied sitting up in his bed. "I guess this means no more cheese for a while." Angie chuckled. Derek got out of bed and went to have a shower. Angie went to cook breakfast for both of them seeing as Derek needed to take a break. Egg, bacon and toast, the perfect breakfast in bed if they were in bed.

Derek came a few minutes later and they ate together in silence. The silence was broken by Angie.

"Derek I saw the doctor the other day." Angie had felt weird last week and decided to check up with another doctor not because Derek couldn't find out but because she wanted to tell him herself if it was what she thought it was.

"Oh yes what did he say?" Derek asked. The next few words Derek would never forget.

"He said I was…" Angie then took a deep breath and her expression turned serious. "I am pregnant." For a moment nothing moved then Derek saw the world go dark. Of all the times to faint now was a good time and he did just that.

* * *

Not as scary as I tried to make it but it'll do.  
I'm sorry if the story isn't very long but I couldn't make it any longer.  
Review please I'd like to know what you think. 


End file.
